I Do
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: Couples will be picked out and participate in the mafia event, I Do. They will be faced with the problems that come with marriage, and will have to communicate with each other to solve them. Will the conflicts that come at them make their relationships with each other stronger? Or will it tear them apart.. Pairings include R27, XS, 1869, etc. Please feel free to request a pairing


**Author Note - Ok so basically I got the idea from the Filipino telesyre "I Do". If your Filipino, then watch it its good!**

**Well hope you guys give this fanfic a chance!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Do<strong>

**Introductions**

* * *

><p><em>Seven couples or more will be picked out and participate in the mafia event, I Do. They will be faced with the problems that come with marriage, and will have to communicate with each other to solve them. Will the conflicts that come at them make their relationships with each other stronger? Or will it tear them apart..<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Couple 1<span>**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn**

"HIIIIEEEEE!"

Reborn's dame-student's (and lover) high pitched girly shriek resonated throughout the Sawada household. There was a crash upstairs, and silence came after.

The ex-arcobaleno furrowed his brows, looking up at the ceiling while he was sipping his espresso, a newspaper in his other hand. What was his dame-student/lover doing now? Though he would never admit it, the loud crash deepened his worries for his pupil.

He got up and started heading up the stairs towards Tsuna's room. Not even knocking before entering, Reborn tilted his fedora over the upper half of his face and went inside.

"Dame-Tsuna what are you-" He froze when he saw his lover and another man in... a compromising position. Tsuna was lying on the bed and had his hands covering his face but one could easily tell he was scared. The man on top of him turned to look at Reborn.

The hitman boiled with instant jealousy and posessiveness inside. He knew it, the man on Tsuna probably knew it.

The man turned his head and revealed himself to be Gamma. He visibly sweatdropped at the dark aura emanating from the ex-arcobaleno. "Uhh, it's not what you think.."

"Oh but it is." Reborn said with a dark voice, also noting how close Gamma's hands were to his dame-lover's hips. "Prepare to die, Lightning Gamma."

Without letting go of Tsuna, Gamma lunged at Reborn and took hold of his pants. Before anyone could comprehend what came next, there was a puff of smoke and then te trio were gone.

After the smoke went away, Reborn quickly pulled Tsuna into a loving embrace. "Tch. You're a magnet for trouble as always dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn.." The decimo mumbled before being pulled into a passionate kiss by his tutor. After they both pulled away, Tsuna looked around and said, "Where are we?"

"Congratulations!" A voice came from behind the pair. "You've been selected to participate in I Do!

**Couple 2**

**Superbi Squalo and Xanxus**

A champagne bottle was thrown at the silverette's head who then shouted, "VOOOOOIIIII!"

"Stupid shark just come here." Xanxus said roughly. He had been trying to get the stupid shark in bed with him but was epicly failing right now.

"Voi! No! Last time we fucked I couldn't move for a week!"

"It's not my fault you're so weak, scum!"

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Squalo from behind, who again shouted, "VOOOOIII! What the hell?!"

Xanxus' eyes widened slightly before pulling out his guns and running toward them. "Oi trash, no one touches my shark but me."

Unfortunately for him, one arm unwrapped itself from Squalo's waist and reached towards the Varia boss, grabbing his sleeve. Then there was a puff of smoke.

"What the flying fuck?"

As the smoke cleared, the arms wrapped around Squalo from behind disappeared and new ones came in place of them. The swordsman's breath hitched and rested his arms on Xanxus' as he buried his face in the other's long silver hair.

"Congratulations! You were picked to participate in I Do!" A voice exclaimed cheerfully from nowhere.

**Couple 3**

**Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi**

"Che. You weren't bad baseball freak." Gokudera muttered with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Haha! Thanks Hayato!" Yamamoto said as he walked hand in hand with the storm guardian.

The couple were walking to Yamamoto's place after he played at his baseball game.

"Don't call me that." Gokudera said harshly while looking away from his lover.

Before he knew it, Yamamoto's lips were up against his ear and the baseball player huskily said, "Why not _Hayato?". _The bomber's blush increased tenfold and he started to push the rain guardian away.

Someone who was passing by grabbed Gokudera, who let out a yelp and let go of the swordsman's hand. The stranger then put his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and then smoke appeared.

After a while when the smoke was almost gone, the lovers' hands found each other again. "Hayato!" Yamamoto exclaimed and pulled his boyfriend towards him. Said boyfriend didn't hesitate to succumb to the other's hug.

"What's going on?" Gokudera said while looking around suspiciously.

"Coungratulations!" A voice piped up and the two boys looked around to see where it came from. "You two were selected to participate in the event!"

**Couple 4**

**Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro**

"Kufufu, greetings skylark." The illusionist said as he appeared beside Hibari, who was sitting at his desk in the reception room.

"Hn. Pineapple herbivore." The prefect said, but Mukuro let him call him that ever since they started going out so he didn't get angry.

Hibari didn't pull away and just glared when the mist guardian wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a deep kiss. Tongue included.

Mukuro hummed in satisfaction and pulled back, only to find a shadow looming behind the unsuspecting cloud guardian.

His eyes widened and he grabbed Hibari away from the figure but it grab both of them.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to-"

There was a burst of smoke and the pair of lovers silently held on to each other.

When the smoke cleared a voice said, "Congratulations! You are invited to take part in I Do!"

**Couple 5**

**Fran and Belphegor**

"That hurts, Bel-senpai." Fran said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Ushishishi. I'll push it in more." Belpeghor replied as he pushed it in a little deeper.

"It really really hurts."

"I don't care. You are the prince's froggy and you will do as he says."

Fran whimpered a little in pain as Belphegor pulled it out and thrust it back in harshly.

"Uhh what are you guys doing?" A voice said from behind them and they both turned around to find someone from Lussuria's squad. "And in a place like this.."

"Ushishishi. The prince is just playing with his froggy, that's all." Belphegor said with his creepy grin on his face as he pulled the knife out of Fran's frog hat.

"Uh, sure. Well, sorry to do this but I'm just doing my job. Nothing personal." And with that, the man took hold of their arms and a puff of smoke appeared.

Bel's grin quickly turned into a frown and pulled Fran close to him.

As soon as the smoke disappeared, a voice said, "Congratulations! You were selected to participate in I Do!"

**Couple 6**

**Mammon and Fon**

"Seventy-two million, one hundred one thousand and five hundred seven... Seventy-two million, one hundred one thousand and six hundred seven.." Mammon muttered as he counted his money.

The ex-arcobaleno was so engrossed in his money that he didn't notice when Fon walked in (without a shirt mind you) from his training.

When Fon saw that Mammon was again counting his money he sighed. He was starting to get jealous of that money because Mammon paid so much attention to it. He admitted it.

Ever since their fight during the Rainbow Representative Battle, they became much closer than before.

Trying to steal the spotlight, the martial arts master walked over to his lover and placed his hands on the other's hips.

Mammon jumped and turned around to find Fon smiling down at him. "You made me lose count. Now I'm goind to have to start all over again."

Fon's smile morphed into a frown. "It's like you love your money more than you love me.." Then his frown turned into a sad pout and looked down at the ground.

The illusionist immediately felt guilty and placed his hand on Fon's cheek. "H-hey, I didn't mean it like that." When he still didn't get a response he leaned in to give Fon a chaste kiss.

Fon's lips quirked up. It was usually him who stole the kisses. He held Mammon closer and before he could fully pull away, Fon kissed his lover hard.

Consider the moment ruined when they bow felt a hand on their shoulders and smoke surrounded them. And Fon wasn't particularly happy about that.

When the smoke cleared someone said, "Congratulations! You were picked to take part in this event!"

**Couple 7**

**Enma Kozato and Skull**

"Tch." Skull snarled as the bullies ran away in fear. A group of boys were out to get Enma's money yet again, and when he refused the boys they started to take off his clothes in search of money.

Skull had just happened to come across them harrassing his lover and drove them off.

"Enma, you okay?" He turned back to look at the red head, who was sighing and buttoning up his shirt.

"I-I'm fine.." He replied quietly.

"No, you're not." Skull said sternly as he scooped his lover into his arms, carrying him bridal style. This action made Enma go redder than his hair.

"W-what're you d-doing?" He stammered.

Skull said nothing and just kissed everywhere on Enma's face, stopping at his lips where he gave a passionate and loving kiss.

A small smile appeared on the Shimon boss' face as his lover carried him home.

Ever since Skull protected Enma from the Varia during the Rainbow Representative Battle, they started spending more time together, and a bond more than just friendship grew.

Then out of nowhere someone took hold of Enma's leg and Skull's shoulder.

There was smoke and Skull shielded the red head's face in his chest.

"Congratulations!" A voice said, "You have been selected for the I Do event!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE BELOW<strong>

**Author Note - Okay so, these are all the pairings that I know of that some people are interested in. If there is a pairing you would like, please feel free to request it!**

**Anyway please review what you think so far!**


End file.
